The Fallen Warrior
by Issei182
Summary: Hyoudou Issei lo tenia todo, descubre una verdad, pero a que costo... Estoy de vuelta... XD... Lean y revisen...


**The Fallen** **Warriors**

 **PRIMER CAPITULO**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece...aún**

 **\- Por que? - Diálogos normales**

 ***Que extraño* pensamientos**

 **(aibou estas bien) draig u otro ser superior**

 **THE FALLEN WARRIOR**

 **P.O.V. Issei**

 **Hace dos años había terminado la Gran Guerra donde todas las Facciones del mundo sobrenatural nos dimos cita para detener a un** **enemi** **go en común ,un enemigo que amenazaba con la paz y las tres Facciones...la Khaos Brigade...**

 **En esta batalla se tuvo que trabajar en conjunto...algo hasta ahora jamás visto en la historia de lo sobrenatural... Haciendo uso de las habilidades y poder de todos juntos pudimos derrotar a la Khaos Brigade, sin embargo, los principales líderes...se las ingeniaron para escapar, me refiero a Rizevim Livan Lucifer y Cao Cao...ambos escaparon con una pequeña parte de su grupo... No se volvió a oír de ellos por un buen tiempo.**

 **Yo por mi parte había logrado mi sueño de poderme casar con las chicas que amaba y por la cuales podía dar incluso mi vida misma, no hablo de otras más que Rias Gremory ,Akeno Himejima,Koneko Toujo,Irina y Xenovia y Asia Argento,la gran boda se llevó a cabo en el gran castillo del Maou Lucifer, Sirchez Lucifer, invitados de todas partes engalanaban con su precensia ,Ángeles ,Yokais,Ángeles Caídos ,Asgardianos y demás razas conocidas sin olvidar a los 72 pilares del Inframundo...**

 **No podía pedir nada más en mi vida... Sin embargo, a veces recibía la misión de ir a enfrentar a grupos pequeños aliados a la Khaos Brigade... Sin duda eran la llaga en la herida... Todo iba de maravilla, incluso ahora mismo recibí una llamada de los Maou...supongo que será para otra misión, así que me despedí de Rias y las demás.**

 **P.O.V Normal**

 **\- Ya te vas Ise?- Pregunto Rias al ver que me marchaba.**

 **\- Si, recibí una llamada de los Maou, así que supongo que será para otra mision- hablo el castaño.**

 **\- Ya veo...cuidate si? - Me dijo antes de darme un beso.**

 **\- No te preocupes...volveré pronto.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me fui de la casa...(A/N: Ellos siguen viviendo en el mundo humano)**

 **SALA DE REUNION DE LOS MAOU**

 **\- Ah, Issei-san bienvenido, espere un momento Lucifer-sama lo atenderá en un momento - me hablo una mujer peliplata que responde al nombre de Grayfia Lucifuge, mientras la seguía a la sala.**

 **\- Muchas Gracias Grayfia-san - conteste mientras le seguía el paso.**

 **\- Ah, Issei-kun bienvenido, toma asiento por favor - hablo un pelirrojo llamado Sirzchez Lucifer.**

 **\- Bienvenido Issei-kun - hablo un hombre de cabello verde llamado Ajuka Beelzebub.**

 **\- Yahoo, Issei-chan - saludo una pelinegra con cabello en dos colas llamada Serafall Leviathan.**

 **\- Ajum...Hola...Zzz... - hablo un hombre que estaba entre dormido y despierto llamado Falbium Asmodeus.**

 **\- Sirzchez-Sama, Serafall-sama, Ajuka-sama, Asmodeus-sama - saludo cordialmente el castaño - ¿A que se debe estar en la presencia de los cuatro grandes reyes demonios? - Pregunto extrañado debido a que solo recibía la misión de Sirzchez.**

 **\- Bueno Issei-kun, nos hemos reunido los cuatro reyes demonio con los ancianos del consejo y hemos decidido algo - hablo el demonio Lucifer.**

 **\- ¿Que decidieron?**

 **\- Issei Hyoudou debido a todos tus logros de guerra y tu participación en la casi total desmantelacion de la Khaos Brigade, se te ha ascendido de demonio de clase media a demonio de Clase Suprema(A/N no se olviden que en la novela Issei ya es un demonio de clase media), Muchas felicidades Issei-kun - concluyó el rey demonio feliz aunque con un deje de culpa en la voz.**

 **\- Felicidades Issei-kun, ahora si serias tan amable de seguirme por favor - hablo el Maou Ajuka.**

 **Para Issei todo esto había sido un corto circuito en su cerebro lo que paso que literalmente se congeló de pie.**

 **Al ver que no reaccionaba, Serafall hizo aparecer un balde de agua y lo echo sobre el castaño.**

 **Este recién salio de su estupefacción, su cara reflejaba sorpresa, pero asintió en silencio siguiendo al Maou, procesando aun todo lo que había pasado.**

 **Llegaron a un laboratorio donde le pidió que haga una esfera con su poder, el castaño hizo lo que le pidieron y se la entrego al Maou.**

 **\- Bien ahora dame unos minutos mientras hago tus Evil Pieces.**

 **El castaño abrió sus ojos con más sorpresa ya que había olvidado ese detalle, podría tener sus propios sirvientes.**

 **(TIMESKIP - 5 MINUTOS)**

 **Salia el Maou Ajuka con un estuche con la firma de Ajuka Beelzebub, este solo la recibió y le agradeció.**

 **Volvieron a la sala, donde todos los esperaban.**

 **\- Ne,Ne Issei-chan que se siente que ahora podrás tener tus propios sirvientes - hablo la Maou Serafall.**

 **\- Bueno, Esto es muy repentino así que no se como sentirme.**

 **\- Jaja, si no te preocupes es normal.**

 **\- Lo primero tendremos que ponerte la pieza de rey, solo acercala a tu pecho y listo.**

 **Issei hizo lo que le dijeron y la pieza empezó a brillar y a entrar a su cuerpo mientras 8 piezas de peón salían.**

 **\- Supongo que debo devolverle esto a Rias y a darle las buenas noticias. Nos vemos gracias por todo, cualquier cosa que necesiten habanero saber - hablo Issei mientras este se retiraba despidiéndose de los Maous.**

 **Issei hizo aparecer un círculo de teletransportacion y se dirigía a su casa.**

 **CASA ISSEI**

 **El castaño al llegar lo primero que hizo fue llamar a las chicas pero nadie aparecía.**

 **\- Rias, Akeno, Asia, Irina, Koneko - sin recibir respuesta.**

 **De Xenovia, Rossweisse, Irina y Ravel, no tenía que preocuparse ya que las dos primeras se encontraban en Misiones del clan Gremory, Ravel había vuelto al Inframundo a reportar como le estaba yendo en el mundo humano e Irina había vuelto al cielo.**

 **Issei subió a su dormitorio y lo que vio le dejo sin habla.**

 **En su cama se encontraban Rias mientras esta se encontraban siendo penetrada por el que el castaño consideraba su mejor amigo y rival, Vali Lucifer.**

 **Mientras unas semidesnudas Akeno, Asia Y Koneko esperaban su turno.**

 **El castaño solo estaba parado en la puerta mientras veía esto con ojos de incredulidad, dejando caer su estuche de piezas.**

 **El ruido del estuche al caer alertó a todos los demonios presentes.**

 **Habían sido atrapados.**

 **-Ise !...que haces aquí ?!...creí que fuiste a una misión... - Hablo Rias nerviosamente.**

 **-Que que hago aquí ?!,pues vine a darte una sorpresa a ti y a las chicas !-decía esto esbozando una triste sonrisa ,levantando la vista viéndola por primera vez ,mientras Pregunto: ¿Que están Haciendo?**

 **Rias totalmente nerviosa evitaba mirarme ,sudaba,mientras buscaba su camisa, al mismo tiempo que se abotonaba el resto de los botones ,cubriendo su desnudez lo mejor que podía.**

 **\- Bueno...pues...nosotros...**

 **\- Ustedes que Rias?**

 **\- Hyoudou...**

 **\- Tu ni te atrevas a hablarme maldito desgraciado - hable mientras inconscientemente había activado mi [Boosted Gear].**

 **Sin más y sin previo aviso me abalanze sobre el golpeándolo en la mejilla izquierda, mandándolo impactar sobre un muro destruyendolo a su paso.**

 **-Dime!...desde cuando me haces esto!..porque habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo tenias que fíjarte en mis esposas!...contéstame!-eran los gritos desesperados del castaño esperando una respuesta, todo esto sin dejar de expulsar el aura de Draig.**

 **-Ise...por favor cálmate...-estas eran las palabras de Rias que había colocado una mano sobre mi hombro**

 **-No te atrevas a tocarme...- mirando a todas las Gremory...- ninguna de ustedes vuelva siquiera a dirigirme la palabra.**

 **\- Pero Issei-san...nosotras...- No dijo más la rubia Gremory por que tuvo que poner una barrera para evitan un [Dragón Shot] que Issei le había lanzado.**

 **Al estar desprevenido, Vali con la armadura de su Sacred Gear puesta me había impactado con un puño logrando con eso alejarme de Rias. Habíamos atravesado la casa, recomponiéndome en el acto y dándole un golpe en pleno vuelo, nos separábamos a una distancia de 10 metros y ahora estábamos ambos en el cielo del Inframundo. Dando lugar a la legendaria pelea entre el Sekiryutei y el Hakuryuuko.**

 **No perdiendo tiempo invocaba mi fiel armadura, después de mucho tiempo.**

 **-Boosted Gear Scale Mail...**

 **Ahora tanto Vali como yo estábamos vestidos con nuestras armaduras, no me importaba ya nada,, tenía que eliminarlo, como debía haberlo hecho hace tanto tiempo, aquella vez cuando traicionó a Azazel y se había unido a la Khaos Brigade.**

 **\- Por favor Hyuodou, no quiero pelear contra ti, no me obligues a hacerlo-las palabras de Vali, tras el yelmo de su armadura sonaban con pesar y lastima.**

 **\- Guardate tus palabras, no necesito ni tú lastima y comprensión tuya y de ellas, por mi, quédatelas y follalas como las putas que son.**

 **P.O.V. Issei**

 **Las chicas del clan Gremory escuchaban con lagrimas lo que yo decía ,les dolía?!, que bueno ,de esa manera lograban sentir lo que por dentro me dolía todo esto ,asi sin más ambos contendientes nos enfrentamos en el cielo del inframundo**

 **A una velocidad sobrehumana ,ambos hacíamos contacto con nuestros puños.**

 **El tiempo me estaba pasando factura, pues Vali me estaba dando una soberana paliza, yo solo atinaba s golpear el aire y contraatacaba como podía... Al estar cegado por la ira, me había olvidado el modo de pelear... Por el contrario Vali estaba demostrando por que es uno de los demonios más fuertes actualmente.**

 **Sin darme cuenta el Maou Lucifer y los demás Maous hacían acto de presencia en el lugar donde estaban Rias y las demás chicas viendo impávidas e impotentes la situación.**

 **-Sirchez-chan que le pasa a Ise-kun?!-esta era la pregunta de la Maou Serafall Leviatan.**

 **P.O.V. Normal**

 **Sirzchez solo negaba esto, ya que el sabia todo lo que estaba pasando, el y su padre sabían lo que pasa pero consideraban esto como una buena adición para los demonios, ya que se suponía que Vali estaba con los Asgardianos, mandándolo a misiones largas pensando que jamás se iba a descubrir. Sirzchez olvido comunicarle que Issei estaba volviendo más antes a casa y este era el resultado.**

 **-Grayfia, procede en este instante a evacuar toda la zona de la ciudad para evitar que personas inocentes salgan heridas.**

 **-Como ordene Lucifer-sama.**

 **-Hyoudou ,ríndete...esto tiene que parar...estamos destruyendo la ciudad-el comentario de Vali al estar levitando frente a mí .**

 **Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban levantaba mi rostro para verlo, estaba muy golpeado y la visión poco a poco la perdía a causa de la pérdida de sangre, parte del yelmo de la armadura del Dragón no existía más, logrando que la mitad de mi rostro se pudiera ver ..**

 **-Tendrás que matarme si quieres que esto termine.**

 **-Ddraig usa toda la energía que me queda para sostener un último ataque.**

 **-[Es inútil compañero no podrás repelerlo en las condiciones en las que estas,llegaste al límite de lo que puedes dar ,más allá morirás !]-**

 **-De cualquier manera ya estoy muerto Ddraig, solo quiero que esto acabe ya, hagamos de esto algo memorable como el Sekiryuutei.**

 **-[Boost!...Boost!...Boost!...Boost !]-**

 **Al final tanto Ddraig como yo dimos nuestro último ataque !**

 **-LONGINUS SMASHER...**

 **Vali había repelido el ataque y había dado un golpe en el estomago a Issei, quien se encontraba muy lastimado casi al borde de la muerte.**

 **\- USAME...- Una voz desconocida.**

 **\- ¿Quien eres?**

 **\- USAME Y PODRAS MATARLO...**

 **\- Seas quien seas préstame tu poder...- En un último grito antes de colapsar.**

 **\- COMO TU QUIERAS CHICO.**

 **Vali solo podía ver con lastima mientras su ahora rival yacía en el suelo casi muerto, estaba por ir a recoger su cuerpo...pero...en el cuerpo de Issei, más precisamente en sus manos y pies se rodeaban de fuego, volviéndose a poner nuevamente en guardia, al ver que Issei se ponía de pie.**

 **\- Acaba ya esto, Issei, no quiero lastimarte más- decía el peliplatino.**

 **Issei solo miraba silenciosamente a Vali y extendió su mano como si fuera a disparar fuego, ante lo cual Vali creo una barrera.**

 **Pero todos se sorprendieron cuando el fuego salio de la tierra y empezó a quemar a Vali, segundos después el fuego se disperso dejando ver a un Vali aun de pie pero muy malherido.**

 **Issei empezó a correr hacia Vali y simuló una media vuelta e hizo una rueda de fuego al estar sus pies en llamas, esto hizo caer a Vali que volvió a pararse.**

 **Issei solo le dijo Algo:**

 **\- Por fin te morirás maldito desgraciado...**

 **Mientras Issei adoptaba una pose ninja una mano encima de la otra y su mano derecha hacia donde estaba Vali.**

 **Vieron como la palma de Issei se abría... Y de ahí se podía apreciar una especie de arpón y serpiente.**

 **Issei extendió su mano y el arpón se clavo en el pecho de Vali...**

 **Este solo pudo gritar de dolor...mientras tanto todos veían horrorizados lo que Issei estaba haciendo y trataron de intervenir pero había una barrera que no dejaba pasar ni siquiera a los Maou.**

 **Issei solo había dicho una cosa:**

 **\- GET OVER HERE!**

 **Issei simulaba que quería recuperar el gancho, jalaba jalaba y después de dos intentos había logrado su cometido su arpón había vuelto a su mano con un objeto palpitante...**

 **Hyoudou Issei tenia en sus manos el corazón de Vali.**

 **Vali solo podía articular unas cuantas palabras...**

 **\- Hy..ou...dou...lo...sien...to...**

 **Los presentes estaban horrorizados y Rias llorando precisamente grito:**

 **\- Ise...no lo hagas...por favor...por mi...**

 **Issei al escuchar esto miro a los presentes precisamente al séquito Gremory y a Vali y con una sonrisa muy macabra que helo la sangre de todos...**

 **Cerro su puño aplastando el corazón de Vali a la vez que este se desplomaba...**

 **-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...- Fui el grito del séquito Gremory al ver a Vali en el piso.**

 **Hyoudou Issei finalmente había matado a Vali Lucifer.**

 **Haciendo esto último todos estaban preparando una ataque contra Issei.**

 **Este al ver esto activo un círculo de teletransporte y huyó.**

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

 **Issei se encontraba en un bosque, no sabia bien donde estaba...tenía la visión borrosa y ganas de desmayarse...**

 **Después de unos momentos finalmente Hyoudou Issei colapso.**

 **En ese momento era levantado por un grupo de personas.**

 **\- El maestro ha vuelto...**

 **FIN**

 **Estoy de vuelta... Bueno esta historia se me vino a la mente mientras leí otra y jugaba xD... Espero les haya gustado tratare de actualizar pronto las demás historias...**

 **Gracias a todos los que me siguen...y los que se dieron cuenta quien era el personaje sabe de un muy buen juego...**

 **Cualquier cosa o duda dejen un review o envíen un PM.**

 **Me despido.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Issei182**


End file.
